Love from the stars
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Kyuranger fanfic about Lucky and Hammie. Guest starring two Kamen Riders.


_**Welcome to my first Super Sentai fanfic and it's about Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. I've always loved this series as it was full of moments I loved. I mainly loved the moments between Lucky and Hammie so I decided to write a fanfic about the two. **_

_**Summary: Lucky is trying to figure out how to tell Hammie how he feels but Jark Matter groups are still around and the team are cleaning them up. Will the Lion tell the Chamaeleon how he feels?**_

_**I don't own Tokusatsu, Toei, Super Sentai, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger or any of their characters. I just own this story as it's for entertainment. **_

While fighting the Jark Matter, the Kyurangers didn't have time for any personal time off because very minute was important to their cause. They had obtained a new power in the form of KyutamaJin, Battle Orion Ship and Shishi Red Orion, they were ready for anything or so they thought.

**Battle Orion Ship:**

Stinger and Kotaro Sakuma were sat in the canteen, eating their meal and discussing life: Stinger had gotten more used to Kotaro calling him "big brother" which even though he won't say it, made him feel happy. Kotaro and Stinger were walking and talking towards the Briefing room when they saw Lucky, laying down on a couch and playing with his Saiko Kyutama. The two walked towards to talk to him, Lucky looked up to see Kotaro and Stinger walking towards him.

"Lucky, are you alright?" asked Kotaro, Lucky smiled and nodded at the two.

"Lucky, we can tell that something is bothering you." added Stinger. "You can tell us." Lucky could see Stinger and Kotaro were concerned about their cheerful friend who didn't seem too cheerful at all.

"Guys, it's a bit personal. It's about someone on our team." hinted Lucky. Kotaro thought about it carefully but Stinger knew but he wanted to confirm it with Lucky.

"Kotaro, can you leave us for a few minutes?" asked Stinger, Kotaro nodded and ran towards the kitchen to help Spada with food. Stinger sat down on a stool and listened to what Lucky had to say. "It's just us now, Lucky."

"Stinger, if I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret from everyone including the name of the person I like." Lucky begged, Stinger nodded and shook his friend's hand.

"I promise, Lucky. Only if you promise to tell her." persuaded Stinger, Lucky nodded.

"The girl I like is... Hammy." announced Lucky, Stinger was surprised: Lucky liked Hammy more than a friend.

"That's great, Lucky. Grab her before you lose her." advised Stinger just as the alarm sounded. Jark Matter was attacking the city center, so the team went out.

**Earth:**

Jark Matter was scaring people away until they heard footsteps running towards them and as they turned his head, they were shot down to the ground. More Jark Matter troops showed up and the team were ready.

"Time to end this!" commanded Lucky, the team took out their Kyutamas and activated them.

_"Houou__!__ Sasori__!__ Tenbin__!__ C__hameleon! __Kajiki__!__ Shis__hi__ Kyutama!"_ Everyone activated their change mode on the Kyutamas then attached them to their devices: Tsurugi inserted the Houou Kyutama into the Houou Blade while the others put their Kyutamas on to the Seiza Blaster. _"Seiza Change! C__'mon The Change!__" _

"Star Change!" shouted all the Kyurangers as they changed into their suits to fight the enemies. They charged towards them but it wasn't gonna be easy when several big brutes showed up and knocked everyone down in one go. Everyone fell down apart from Lucky; he was still standing as he held up his Kyu Sword, he ran towards the small army and started fighting while the others watched.

"There's no way I'm going to let you leftovers beat me!" Lucky shouted, Stinger got back up then joined with Lucky as he transformed into Sasori Orange. "I've got something important to do but I'm here kicking yours butts!" Lucky shouted as he attached his Shishi Kyutama to the Kyu Sword and jumped.

"_Galaxy!" _Stinger held his arm out to the side, Lucky landed on Stinger's shoulders then jumped towards the army with his sword held above his head.

"Regulus Impact!" Lucky shouted, his sword hit the ground which sent a huge red energy blade towards the Jark Matter army and blow them up. The team was impressed how fast Lucky took down the army, Stinger looked at Lucky and nodded at him as Shishi Red turned and faced the team. "Everyone, head back to the ship! I'll see you later!" Lucky told the team then walked off which puzzled Stinger, he and Lucky hadn't that long ago had a chat about him telling Hammie his feelings.

**Battle Orion Ship:**

The team had returned to the ship but Garu noticed that they were one Kyuranger short: Lucky was missing, he was about to ask where his best friend was but stopped when Stinger placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lucky went for a walk," Stinger told him then he looked towards Hammie who was laughing with Spada and Kotaro, Garu then realized why Stinger was looking at Hammie. "Don't say a word. Lucky wants to tell her." Stinger told Garu who understood, the pair then walked out of the command room and headed towards the sitting area whilst the rest of the team stayed in the command room.

**Earth:**

Lucky was sat outside a café drinking a milkshake as he thought about Hammie: he wanted to tell her how he felt but for the first time, he was nervous because he had seen how Hammie acted around Naga which made him think that they were together. Lucky was so deep in thought that he didn't see an old friend walking towards him.

"It's been a while, Lucky." Lucky looked up at the person who spoke; it was Emu Hojo aka Kamen Rider Ex-Aid..

"Emu, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked, he then saw a brunette woman wearing a pink nurses' dress. "And who's this with you?" Lucky asked as he stood, the woman stepped forward the two shook hands.

"I'm Asuna Karino, Emu's girlfriend but you'll remember my other form," Asuna twirled and changed into her Bugster form: Poppy Pipopapo. "Remember me now?" Poppy asked, Lucky nodded then the three sat down but Emu noticed that Lucky was looking sad which was unusual.

"Is everything okay, Lucky?" Emu asked, Lucky sat forward and looked at Emu and Poppy who were holding hands.

"Emu, can I ask you and Poppy something?" Lucky asked, Emu and Poppy both nodded which made Lucky smile. "How did you two tell each other how you felt?" Lucky asked, Emu and Poppy smiled then Emu looked at his friend.

"It happened a few months ago; I was having feelings for Poppy and thought that if I didn't tell her, I might never have the chance again," Emu explained as he turned and smiled at Poppy who was smiling and blushing. "If you truly love someone, you must admit it to them before you lose your chance." Emu explained, Lucky nodded as he now knew what to do then he quickly stood up and smiled at both Emu and Poppy.

"Emu, Poppy, thank you very much," Lucky told the pair which made them smile. "I now know what I must do." Lucky activated his Shishi Kyutama and summoned his Shishi Voyager, it flew in but accidentally picked up Emu and Poppy as they flew back up towards the Battle Orion Ship.

**Battle Orion Ship:**

Naga and Balance were in the hanger bay running maintenance checks on the Voyagers when the Shishi Voyager flew in and landed in it's bay. The Kyutama flew out and landed on the floor, it faded away to reveal Lucky, Emu and Poppy.

"Lucky, who are your friends?" Balance asked as he and Naga walked over, Emu and Poppy stepped forward with smiles on their faces.

"I'm Emu Hojo and this is my girlfriend, Poppy Pipopapo," Emu introduced themselves, Balance and Naga shook both Emu and Poppy's hands. "We're also Kamen Riders: I'm Ex-Aid and Poppy's… well, Poppy." Emu explained as Poppy smiled, Lucky looked at his friends then looked at the Chameleon Voyager.

"Naga, Balance, do you know where Hammie is?" Lucky asked with a smile, Balance and Naga looked at each other then looked back at Lucky.

"I believe Hammie said she was going to her room," Naga told Lucky, he gave the BN Thieves a thumbs up then ran towards the living quarters. "What's wrong with Lucky?" Naga asked as he looked at Balance then he looked at Emu and Poppy.

**The Bridge:**

Hammie was with Raptor, Stinger and Spada as they were going through all the Systems to see which planet they were going to visit when the doors opened; it was Naga, Balance, Emu and Poppy.

"Naga, Balance, who are the two with you?" Raptor asked, Stinger looked closely at the man wearing a white doctor's coat while Hammie looked at the woman with short pink hair and a multi coloured dress.

"I'm Emu Hojo and this is Poppy Pipopapo; we're friends of Lucky." Emu told the others which caused Stinger's and Hammie's eyes to widen as they remembered their faces.

"You're the two that we met during the Xevious invasion!" Hammie shouted, the others then remember and they all introduced themselves properly. "What brings you two up to the Battle Orion Ship?" Hammie asked as she stood next to Poppy while Emu had walked over with Stinger as Spada and Raptor had left.

"We accidently got caught in Lucky's Shishi Kyutama when he summoned his Voyager," Emu explained as he held his girlfriend's hand. "Speaking of which, Lucky's looking for you." Emu told Hammie who was surprised, she was about to run out to look for Lucky when the doors opened: it was Lucky but he slipped and fell down the stairs, he landed by the table then looked up at the four heroes.

"Lucky, are you okay?" Hammie asked as she ran down the stairs and helped him back on to his feet, Lucky smiled as he looked at Hammie. Stinger, Emu and Poppy left so that Lucky and Hammie could talk to each other without them interrupting them,

"I'm fine, Hammie," Lucky smiled, he held both Hammie's hands then looked at the beautiful woman. "Since it's just us here, there's something I want to tell you." Lucky told Hammie who looked around them to see that it was just them on the Bridge.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Lucky?" Hammie asked, Lucky looked down at the floor as he was nervous for the first time: he was about to tell Hammie how he truly felt about her.

"Hammie, the truth is that…" Lucky took a deep breath then looked at Hammie with his eyes looking into hers. "The truth is that I have feelings towards like how Emu and Poppy feel for each other." Lucky admitted which made Hammie smile and blush, she held her right hand and placed it on Lucky's face.

"Lucky, the feeling's mutual," Hammie smiled which made Lucky smile. "And that feeling is called love." Hammie told Lucky, he smiled then Hammie stepped high on to her tiptoes to kiss Lucky on the lips. The doors to the Bridge opened slowly so reveal the faces of Balance, Naga, Spada, Raptor, Stinger, Champ, Tsurugi, Emu and Poppy.

"Holy moly! They look perfect together," Tsurugi whispered to the others and they nodded in agreement. "A new legend has begun for them: a king and a ninja together." They then left the pair to be alone while Tsurugi used the Houou Voyager to take Emu and Poppy back to Earth, everyone on the Battle Orion Ship were now doing their own thing: Naga and Balance were cleaning the remaining Voyagers, Kotaro with Stinger and Champ had went to spend time with Kotaro's young brother, Spada and Raptor had went to Earth to get supplies, Garu was catching up on sleep and Commander Shou Ronpo was visiting Orion's grave. Lucky and Hammie had gone to Earth to have their first official date as a couple and they were enjoying themselves while deep in space, the Leo and Chameleon Systems started glowing.

**That's the end of this short one shot of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. I hope that you enjoyed this as it was my first one on the pair. Did you have any favourite moments from this story? If you did, I look forward to hearing about them.**

**See you all again. Ciao!**


End file.
